


Out of the Shadows

by Greens



Category: The Nevernight Chronicles - Jay Kristoff
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greens/pseuds/Greens
Summary: Mia hides in the shadows, following two very familiar faces in a very unfamiliar situation.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	Out of the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sinna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinna/gifts).



> For Sinna. This story started with one idea and then morphed into something totally different and unexpected. I wanted sexy times, then I wanted murdery Mia and then I wanted domesticity and I ended up with this. I hope you like it :)

She had grown used to a life such as the one she was living. For Mia Corvere, there were constantly shadows and secrets. She always found herself hiding just out of sight, just out of reach. It was how she lived. It was how she survived. For a while, she was forced to do all of this on her own. The only person to be trusted was herself. Well, herself and Mr.Kindly, though the shadow cat, while often comforting, was questionable at times. 

Mia lurked out of sight, keeping an eye on her intended targets. It was cold and the wind was brisk. The weather was about to change. She could feel it in the air, snow was threatening to fall. But that would simply not do. Not until her task was done, Mia thought. Tracking like this in a storm would not work out well for her. She was quiet, she was unseen and her targets were none the wiser.

‘Look at them’ Mia thought. ‘Look at them going about their business. Look at them, not realizing that they are being followed, that every move they make is being monitored.’ Mia followed the pair from shop to shop. They would stay inside each one for much longer than she thought necessary and then would move on to the next.

_So this is what you do around this time of year._ The familiar voice came from just over Mia’s shoulder.

She tried to hush the shadow cat. Her monitoring was more important right now than his incessant pestering.

_It seems like such a hassle._ The cat practically purred and Mia let out a long breath. 

“Hush” Mia growled at him, keeping herself hidden among the shadows. She could hear the pair coming from inside the latest shop and took a step back.

‘Look at them’ she thought, eyes squinting in thought and near disbelief. ‘Look at the two of them… in shops. Together...”

She followed at a distance, freezing and jolting back when the young man stopped and turned.

‘Shit…’ she thought, heart pounding. She could not be caught. Mia Corvere did not get caught and she was not about to make a habit of it.

_Mia…. Perhaps this is not your best idea. T_ he cat spoke again, twisting himself around Mia in a blanket of darkness. There was a comfort to his presence, but Mia was on a mission of her own. She could not allow Mr. Kindly to distract her from what she had set out to do.

“You know this is…” What was the word for it? Unexpected? Unlikely? “This is something I never thought I would see.” she amended. “Not in… a million lifetimes.”

_Yet there it is._ The cat spoke again. _There they are. Right in front of you, Mia. And yet, surprise. I didn’t think much surprised you anymore._

“It doesn’t, but this….” she watched them step out of the shop. “This is different” She watched the young woman. Was she… laughing? Was she laughing with him?

Mia could certainly see that the blonde was laughing. She could see her throw her head back in a near fit of joy. Suddenly Mia’s heart ached. Nothing about this was making sense to her. Why would these two be together? Why would Tric and Ashlinn be anywhere near each other outside of their small home. She had killed him. He had been dead because of her actions. It was hard enough trying to understand how the three of them were able to live together. Both Ash and Tric loved Mia and Mia loved them both, but the relationship between Mia’s two lovers was strained to say the least. There were times when Mia thought those two couldn’t handle standing feet away from each other and now here they were, shopping together and laughing. Laughing….

“This was a terrible idea” Mia sighed and conceding defeat. “Nothing about this makes sense. Nothing about anything makes sense anymore.” She stepped back, leaving the shadows and the safety they brought her. “I’m going home. This was a mistake.”

_Which is what I have been saying to you this entire time._ Mr. Kindly spoke. _But why, why would you listen to me? Your faithful companion and constant friend, whose opinion you value more than anyone's.  
_

“Oh, shut the hell up” Mia said, leaving the two of her lovers standing in front of their last shop, Ashlinn still laughing.

……

Home life. Living peacefully together with two people who meant more to her than almost anything. Except those two people didn’t seem to like each other at all. Not until that afternoon at least. Mia sat back, taking a drag from her cigarillo. Mr. Kindly wrapped himself around her, seeming to feed from her feelings and emotions. He certainly had a lot to pull from. Mia was feeling so much and most of it made absolutely no sense to her.

The front door opened. _And there they are._ Mr. Kindly spoke as if Mia didn’t know that Ash and Tric had returned.

Mia rolled her eyes. She looked at the two as they entered the room. Ashlinn smiled a smile that melted Mia each and every time. She could be confused and upset, but she would take that girl right here, right now if Ash asked.

“I think we’ve been caught” Ashlinn said.

“Think?” Mia replied. “How about an explanation then?”

Ashlinn plopped beside her. “We thought we could do something… for you” she said “The two of us… together.”

“We thought it might… make you happy.” Tric chimed in.

Mia thought she had had enough shock for one day, but this was another level.

“We thought we could maybe buy you something, from both of us” Ash said. “But we couldn’t find anything good. We did get to talk a bit though… about you and about us. The three of us.”

Mia looked at them, listened.

“And we thought that we could give you something this holiday that didn’t come from a store.” She kissed Mia so softly and tenderly on her lips and then smiled at Tric, doing the same for him.

Mia was surprised and speechless as Tric settled beside them both.

“We could give you this.” Ash said. “We could give you us, both of us. “

Mia looked between them, could see that this was real, that this was true. She got to her feet, leaving the shadow cat behind for the first time today. She reached her hands out to both of them with a grin.

This was the greatest gift they could ever give her, love from both of them, together. Mia smiled. 

“Then what are we waiting for?”


End file.
